Neji x Sakura: Fifty Themes
by a lovely idiot
Summary: Fifty sentences with fifty themes featuring our favorite whiteeyed prodigy and pinkhaired...medicgroundshatterer?
1. Running Hero

**AN: **Hey guys! It's Suteki again and…yeah, I know, I suck. D: Rest assured though, I will NOT let N: BtS die! I'm just…really slow at updating. Yeah. –sweatdrop- Though I am working on it now. Anyways, enjoy my sad excuse of 50 sentences for the 1sentecnce community at LJ. This will be updated every week with another ten sentences.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

**Summary: **Fifty sentences with fifty themes featuring our favorite white-eyed prodigy and pink-haired…medic/ground-shatterer.

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuuga  
**Theme Set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** T

.o1 - Ring

Sakura could destroy anything with a punch for sure, but when making sure her boyfriend did what he was told, there were other methods to do this ("If you don't start washing the dishes now I swear I'll use that keychain ring to choke you.")

.o2 – Hero

She didn't need a hero, but at least he'd be there to help when she fell.

.o3 – Memory

Being the elite ninjas they were, there were often times when they were apart, but they he had the warm smile in his memory while she had the soft smirk of confidence in hers.

.o4 – Box

When he presented her with a small velvety cube, Sakura was sure that it was a dream; thankfully, it wasn't (though Neji had to go through _hell_ to get the courage to ask her.)

.o5 – Run

Her feet pounded against the ground as fast as she could; he was dying, and only she knew why.

.o6 – Hurricane

Looking around the torn up room, Naruto stared at Neji and whistled, "Damn man! She must've really whipped up a storm this time!"

.o7 – Wings

Neji raced towards the gates of Konoha to home, to friends, to _her_; it was like he sprouted wings to fly there.

.o8 – Cold

As Sakura shivered in the dead of night, she quietly whispered, "I-I'm cold…" Neji came up from behind, hugging her, and then huskily whispering in her ear, "I bet I can keep you warm."

.o9 – Red

Neji couldn't see the crimson liquid flowing into her clothes, as it was hidden by the color of her shirt, but when she collapsed and he had to leave the team behind to get her to a hospital, he wondered if he noticed too late.

.1o – Drink

He casually tossed her a bottle of water when she crushed it in her bare hand (it was the time of month), signifying to Neji that it was time to _back away very slowly_.

-First 10, fin

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed these! Next ten are coming up next week.

R. O. D.

Review or die


	2. Talented Temptation

**AN: **Wow, this is getting more attention that I thought it would. xD; Thanks for the reviews guys. :33 Hope you like these sentences as well!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Sasuke's name would be officially changed to Saucegay. :D (I kid, I kid. xDD)

**Summary: **Fifty sentences with fifty themes featuring our favorite white-eyed prodigy and pink-haired…medic/ground-shatterer.

* * *

.11 – Midnight

As Sakura stared into her lover's eyes, she noticed on how they were like the shining against a black velvet sky in the dead of night.

.12 – Temptation

His teeth ground together in an attempt to resist the urge of feeling her well-toned legs.

.13 – View

While he was denying himself something wonderful, he had to admit that the view of them alone was _perfect_.

.14 – Music

Sakura couldn't sing to save her life, (which Neji found out unfortunately) but whenever he came home from a particularly dreary mission, her saying, "Welcome home," was like hearing her sing an enchanted string of notes.

.15 – Silk

Her hands played through his coffee-colored locks, and she wondered if any fabric could imitate the smooth flow feeling of his hair.

.16 – Cover

His body enveloped hers, shielding her from any wandering eyes.

.17 – Promise

It was a strange twist of roles; Neji making Sakura swear to come back alive after getting back Sasuke.

.18 – Dream

The marriage, the parties, the honeymoon, all of that wasn't real; this is exactly why she was surprised when he told her that it had just happened yesterday.

.19 – Candle

He was like a slowly dying flicker without her; she gave him the strength to become a roaring fire.

.2o – Talent

Her eye twitched for days when she finally saw what Neji's "talent" was: knitting.


	3. Journey to Strength

**AN: **A little later than usual; I hope you guys don't mind. n.n; Well, here's the next 10 sentences! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Someone else can own Naruto, honestly…-pokes at BB-sama-

**Summary: **Fifty sentences with fifty themes featuring our favorite white-eyed prodigy and pink-haired…medic/ground-shatterer.

* * *

.21 – Silence

His heart could not take the absence of her laughter and jokes; he was alone all over again.

.22 – Journey

They would complete the quest of being together someday.

.23 – Fire

His eyes watched her fight on the sidelines, with the burning intensity of needing to be somewhere else.

.24 – Strength

As Sakura laid her head on his chest and cried, she finally realized that it was Neji who gave her the courage to move on from _him_.

.25 – Mask

He frowned when he saw her smile; it was that plastic one, the one she slipped over when she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

.26 – Ice

Sakura nearly shivered when she fist saw him; his eyes were like frozen hatred.

.27 – Fall

She couldn't believe he was doing the impossible: making her fall for him.

.28 – Forgotten

"You remember me?" she asked, pulling a strand of her bubblegum hair while thinking if it was because of that.

.29 – Dance

She stared in awe as he moved gracefully through the Juken style; could she learn to move like that?

.3o – Body

Neji's fingers gently traced the curve of her body as he wondered if she was always that _beautiful_.


	4. Laughing Lies

**AN: **Uhh, is this late? I really haven't been keeping up. n.n; Sorry about this guys. Anyways, enjoy these next sentences, including two of my personal faves! ;DD

**Disclaimer:** -shuffles about- Would you honestly believe if I said I owned Naruto?

**Summary: **Fifty sentences with fifty themes featuring our favorite white-eyed prodigy and pink-haired…medic/ground-shatterer.

* * *

.31 – Sacred

Their love was something special, protected; he would be damned if it fell apart just because Sasuke came back.

.32 – Farewells

She stared down at him, quietly whispering, "Sayonara, Sasuke-kun," as she turned and headed back to Neji.

.33 – World

As Sakura snuggled into Neji's deep embrace, she heard him quietly say to her, "It's our world now," – thinking that Orochimaru and the Sound country were defeated, she supposed he was right.

.34 – Formal

"Neji-kun, I love you, but if you think you can make me wear that gaudy wedding kimono for rehearsal, you're _insane_."

.35 – Fever

His face was aflame as he saw her standing in a bikini when she had the nerve to come over and declare, "Ne, Neji-kun, I think you're sick."

.36 – Laugh

He shivered when he heard her let out a cackle; it was like she planned for his torture long ago.

.37 – Lies

"I'm tired of your bullshit – do you love me or not?!" – Sakura stared back with crying eyes, and whispered, "I don't know yet."

.38 – Forever

As he leaned his head on her small frame, he thought that the moment had better last for eternity, or else some higher above deities were going to get beaten.

.39 – Overwhelmed

She curled up into a ball, her emotions overwhelming her – did she love Neji, or did she still love _him_?

.4o – Whisper

Sakura lifted her head to the sky and quietly uttered, "I do love you Neji," – once he woke up the next day, he had thought he heard her next to him.


	5. Searching for Her Breathing

**AN: **Haaah, the last chapter of this. : ) A big thank you to all who decided to read these sentences. I hope they inspire you to write something. Again, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it. Own the fic though. Plagiarize and die.

**Summary: **Fifty sentences with fifty themes featuring our favorite white-eyed prodigy and pink-haired…medic/ground-shatterer.

* * *

.41 – Wait

The tables had finally turned for her when it was _she_ who said, "Neji-kun, you better damn well wait for me to get back, lest you want me to hurt you again."

.42 – Talk

Her mouth formed into a cute pout, "Why don't you get your mouth open once in a while Neji? I get tired of listening to myself chat with a rock."

.43 – Search

Neji hid behind the bushes; she was using that sing-song voice, no doubt looking for him to do the dishes (it wasn't his fault that he was a guy!).

.44 – Hope

She was tired of praying, tired of wishing for something that would never happen; he showed her that those wishes came true.

.45 – Eclipse

Sakura looked at the letter, "What would you do if the world ended during a solar eclipse?" – taking her pen, she answered, "Make sure I kissed that white-eyed bastard."

.46 – Gravity

He couldn't stay away from her; they were being pulled to one another automatically.

.47 – Highway

Neji thought of the old saying, "It's my way or the highway," and laughed; it was more like, "It's _their_ way, too bad."

.48 – Unknown

Staring down into her eyes while making love to her, he wondered what exactly he still didn't know about her.

.49 – Lock

In bed, she took his hand in hers and said to him, "Don't worry, your heart's locked safe inside me."

.5o – Breathe

He placed his lips on hers, trying to get her chest to move up and down once again ("Dammit Sakura, _open your eyes_.")

_Owari_


End file.
